futuramafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Зачем мне быть влюблённым крабом?
«Зачем мне быть влюблённым крабом?» (англ. Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?) — 5-й эпизод 2-го сезона мультсериала «Футурама». Премьера этого эпизода в Северной Америке состоялась 6 февраля 2000 года. Сценарий эпизода написан Brian Sheesley. Режиссёр эпизода Eric Kaplan. Аннотация С доктором Зойдбергом происходят большие изменения, когда начинается брачный период у особей его расы. Отправившись на свою родную планету вместе с командой «Межпланетного экспресса», доктор обнаруживает, что ему нужно многое узнать о любви. Сюжет Эми и Лила вытаскивают Фрая и Бендера в спортзал. Во время тренировки с Зойдбергом случаются странные вещи — он возбуждён и агрессивен. После обследования профессор Фарнсворт заключает, что для его биологического вида пришло время спаривания. На родной планете Зойдберга Декаподе 10 ему не улыбается удача — все самки отвергли его, включая бывшую одноклассницу Эдну. Фрай берётся научить Зойдберга ухаживанию за женщинами, но результат оказывается неожиданным — Эдна теперь влюблена во Фрая. В приступе ревности Зойдберг вызывает Фрая на традиционный для декаподианцев смертельный поединок. Фрай, победив Зойдберга, не может убить его. Зойдберг же не настолько благороден и откусывает своей клешнёй руку Фрая. Но тут выясняется ещё одна подробность жизни декаподианцев — после спаривания они умирают, поэтому, не допустив спаривания Зойдберга, Фрай продлил ему жизнь. По пути домой Зойдберг оперирует Фрая и пришивает ему руку не с той стороны… Персонажи *Главные персонажи **Филипп Джей Фрай **Бендер Сгибатель Родригез **Туранга Лила **Хьюберт Дж. Фарнсворт **Джон Зойдберг **Эми Вонг **Гермес Конрад *Второстепенные персонажи **Император декаподианцев **Эдна ::См. Категория:Второстепенные персонажи *Все персонажи ::См. Категория:Персонажи Производство ::См. статью Второй сезон Ссылки на культурные явления * Название эпизода — перефразированная строчка из песни 1959 года американского вокального трио «Dion and the Belmonts» A Teenager in Love: «Each night I ask the stars up above, why must I be a teenager in love?» (рус. Каждую ночь я спрашиваю звезды, почему я должен быть влюблённымтинейджером?). * Сцена, в которой Фрай суфлирует Зойдбергу — отсылка на аналогичную сцену из пьесы Эдмона Ростана «Сирано де Бержерак». * Ресторан «Красный примат» — пародия на сеть американских ресторанов «Красный лобстер» (Red Lobster), в которых подают морскую еду. * Поцелуй Эдны — отсылка на похожий эпизод с личинкой Чужого из фильмов о Чужих. * Перед тем, как начать принимать ставки на Зойдберга, Бендер называет его «Великой красной надеждой». Это отсылка на американского боксера Джеймса Джеффриса, которого в 1910 году перед боем с чернокожим боксёром Джеком Джонсоном называли «Великой белой надеждой». * Боевая музыка перед началом дуэли напоминает о рыцарском поединке из фильма «Кабельщик» с Джимом Кэрри. * Старушка за электроорганом — аллюзия к эпизоду Dancin' Homer из 2-го сезона «Симпсонов». * Во время смертельной битвы Зойдберг вырезает на футболке Фрая Dr Z, что является отсылкой на Зорро, который выреза́л шпагой те же буквы на одежде своих врагов. * Весь сюжет эпизода содержит прямые цитаты из первой серии второго эпизода сериала Star Trek TOS «Amok Time» (Время ярости). У Споканачинается Пон Фарр — кульминация семилетнего брачного цикла вулканцев. Его везут на родную планету, где он сражается с капитаном Джеймсом Кирком. * По словам авторов сериала, в этом эпизоде присутствует самая вульгарная шутка в сериале: когда герои приходят в тренажёрный зал, они проходят мимо женщины, упражняющейся на Кегелсайзере (тренажёре для упражнений Кегеля, развивающих мышцы промежности). * В одной из удалённых сцен Лила спрашивает Бендера о том, почему роботы интересуются сексом, на что Бендер ей отвечает, что они интересуются им лишь как извращением. * Также были удалены некоторые моменты в сцене погрома в тренажёрном зале. * После сцены в тренажёрном зале Зойдбергу надевают на клешни специальные «наклешники». Такие же надевают на клешни крупным ракообразным в аквариумах, чтобы те не покалечили друг друга. Ссылки на другие эпизоды * В первом эпизоде сериала «Space Pilot 3000» Фрай, представляя будущие космические приключения, говорит «мы будем учить инопланетянок любви». В этой серии его мечта, похоже, сбывается — Эдна просит «научить её любви». Ссылки * English article Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love? * Wikipedia Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love? Галерея картинок Why_Must_I_Be_A_Crustacean_in_Love.jpg|Обложка эпизода «Зачем мне быть влюблённым крабом?» Title Caption Episode 0205.png|Подзаголовок эпизода From the network that brought you "The Simpsons" Opening Cartoon Episode 0205.png|Мультфильм в начале эпизода My Old Kentucky Home (1926) Категория:Серии Категория:Второй сезон